Never to late
by LucyHx
Summary: Every person has another, every person has that special someone but who's is Russell Dunbars? Just his eccentric but nerdy British assistant. It's never to late to fall in love. / Russell x Timmy, Yaoi, BxB


_**~;Never to Late;~**_

* * *

Russell had met many people in his life time, sleazy women that clung to his arm desperately and women that were too proud to admit their mistakes. It _wasn't_ his fault that women flocked to him or simply wanted him, he didn't force them, contrary to what many people believe.

He was a human with needs and sexual needs that were perhaps greater than most people and impulses that wanted to be sated. Russell didn't mind the insults that was pelted his way or petty jabs that prodded his dignity; he took it all within his stride. He was a fan of classical music and he enjoyed singing in the shower, tormenting his friends and he enjoyed humiliating Timmy.

Timir ( What a stupid name ) Was the best person he had ever met or even interacted with, Timmy was there for him on multiple occasions and was there to support him, despite the fact that Russell had been an asshole. Russell respected Timmy and generally wanted a happy future for him, he wanted him to succeed. So his methods weren't the best in teaching Timmy but they would benefit him, his harsh comments would shape Timmy into a man and his constant nagging would shape Timmy's patience, qualities that would be beneficial.

Russell was extremely bad with expressing his honest opinions; it was easier to disguise himself behind a joker's mask than expose himself. It was easier pretending to be the perverted idiot than live up to the vulnerability. He didn't want to die alone or so married Liz on that impulsive feeling of being alone, the woman cheated and was a major sex addicted like him but he hated her whining and her voice was so damn annoying.

Only one person could ever tie Russell down and that would be the British assistant who kept convincing others he was in fact Indian, Russell wouldn't buy into that lie or be convinced oh such a thing. The man sounded too British to be Indian, he wasn't fooling anyone.

Such a realization really shook Russell for the worst and he was no longer a sexified walking god with awesome luscious hair. He was now a man in denial about his sexuality and constantly trying to deny it but still with awesome luscious hair that will always be luscious. He no longer felt the need to sleep with as many women or pull any stupid ploys to see them naked. He didn't chase women like a beckoning dog or try swoon them by saying he was the richest man alive, throwing wads of cash without even blinking.

Such behaviour didn't go unnoticed by his 'acquaintances' ( He might be gay but he refused to admit that those loses were his friends, even though he felt like they were his friends. ) Jeff was the first one to say something. "Are you okay buddy? Stuck in another rut?" Russell was stuck in an endless rut and lusting after his assistant, what could be more pathetic? A guy just found out he was gay in this middle thirties or bi-sexual.

"Unlike _you, _I have thousands of broads wanting a piece of this but sadly there isn't enough of me to go around. " Russell casually responded in the sarcastic tone and typical speech. Jeff would snort and deny that, saying such bullshit.

* * *

Yet another dull morning, Russell was going out of his mind and was dreading going to the office. Since his little realization, he wanted to hide and pretend that these feelings were just non-existent but oh no, the little guy down below had different ideas. He could stay home and avoid Timmy but he would come knocking, always trying to help. Russell closed his eyes for a few more seconds, savouring the peace.

Russell decided he couldn't be bothered with suppressing the friggin obvious and putting himself through another gruelling day of whatever the hell this was. He shuffled himself deeper into the bed and clung to the silky red blankets, which would look even better if a certain guy was between these sheets- Russell cursed himself and bolted out of bed. "Get the hell out of my mind!" He shouted to himself, sighing.

Russell walked out of the bedroom, wearing nothing but black boxers, he wasn't going into work and he couldn't care if his father was disappointed with his behaviour, he had a good reason and he was sure this was a good reason. "Sir?" Came the polite and refined accent from behind the door, it should be illegal to sound that sexy and that posh, stupid Brits, yes he was now blaming the Brits.

"Go away, nerds aren't allowed here." Russell hated sounding so mean and but it was better, so much better. Russell would surely jump the boy in a fit of frustration and do some unspeakable dirty things, which made the little guy down stairs twitch at the thought.

"Sir, it has come to my attention you have been missing work more often and is there a suitable reason for that?" Timmy asked curiously, he was worried of course; his boss was ignoring him even now and was refusing to come to work.

_'My problem is you, you, you, you!" _Russell screamed in his mind and composed himself, regaining his bearings. He opened the door softly and allowed the younger man to enter, much to his reluctance. "Do you really want to know?" Russell said seriously and Timmy's eyes widened, his boss was never serious and he was sure that his boss didn't even know the meaning of that word.

"Sir, I'm here to support you as always, as long that the reasoning isn't ludicrous or illegal, I'm not helping you out of another sexual harassment case." Timmy looked positively dashing, urgh, his Britishyness was affecting Russell. The suit looked sleek and finely cut, fitting every shape upon Timmy's body perfectly. The black looked well with his complexion and oozed with sexy elegance, hot and Russell wanted to throw himself off a bridge.

"Tch, why does everyone assume that I'm caught up in another sexual harassment lawsuit?" Russell was genuinely offended.

"Sir, you hid out here for four weeks, refusing to come to work and watching returns of Harry Potter. You even wasted the company's precious financial money upon memorabilia that is probably fake." Timmy pushed his glasses upon his face, emphasising his point slightly.

"But it's legit! The wand was actually used! Used in the second movie! Dude, I had to buy it and it was screaming buy me!" Russell defended his pride and was glaring, his eyes narrowing. "Oh Sir, Hermione and Ron get married." Russell looked like he was about to die, color.. slowly fading away from his face. "Why would you spoil that?!" Timmy chuckled softly at his boss's expression.

"Now is there an actual reason?" Timmy inquired, walking away from his boss and Russell could see his butt swaying ever so lightly with that walk, screaming grab me and.. yeah, he was going to stop at that thought. "I.. haven't been feeling like myself and a few things have suddenly dawned on me, I needed some time to get over it." Russell admitted truthfully or get under it, if he could.

Timmy was mildly surprised with the honesty that swept through Russell's spoken tone and Timmy nodded in understanding. "What sort of things Sir?" Timmy patted the seat next to him and Russell sat down, keeping his distance and Timmy noticed this.

"Y'know, will I die alone? Will I forever always be lusting after women?" Russell rubbed his forehead, trying to not be so nervous.

"Sir, that is ridiculous, you're a charming young man, well, middle-aged man with.. erm, I can see your point." Timmy muttered and winced slightly at his bosses face, he seemed like that he had been kicked repeatedly and then shoved into a blender.

"What I mean to say is that, you have your flaws like any other human being and if you were more honest, not so perverted and respected a person's dignity, you would surely land a woman." Timmy tensed at the word 'woman' but he made sure to remain still, he sighed inwardly to himself. Russell didn't want any woman though; he wanted Timmy, over him and underneath him, screaming his name. He wanted to share every affectionate moment with Timmy and tease him but in reality that wasn't going to happen.

"Timmy, it's more than that.. I kinda, found the person I wanted to settle down with and I'm not so sure.. if I could ever get that person." Russell hid his face with his callous palms, cradling his cheeks. He was resenting himself for saying that and he couldn't lie to Timmy.

Timmy blinked in utter surprise yet again and there were too many surprises to tonight. Timmy gulped, his throat seemed dry and he couldn't quite get out a single sentence, he nodded an indication for Russell to continue. "It's just frustrating y'know? I feel stronger about this person than I did with Senita. ( Not so sure if that's spelled right, sorry! xD ) "This person has helped me, support me and gods, it's frustrating me." Russell huffed.

"Sir as I said earlier, if you want to impress this woman, be honest and treat her as a human being, not an object." Timmy tried to spoke normally and tried not to falter, keeping his cool. That was very hard though, considering what he had just heard.

"Timmy, don't freak out on me if I tell you this." Russell decided to hell with it, he was going insane with what ifs. Timmy gulped, nodding with anticipation and he gripped onto the couch, preparing himself. "This.. person, isn't a woman." Russell said in a hushed whisper.

_SILENCE…_

_Silence…_

_silence…_

"What?!" Timmy nearly fell off the couch, his mouth open on ajar and his eyes wide like saucer plates. Russell didn't look at him, the fear of rejection heavily weighing upon his mind and he stared down at the floor. "Excuse me sir for my silly outburst, that was just surprising and somewhat shocking, I wasn't aware.. that you were bisexual." Timmy repositioned himself on the couch.

"It.. doesn't disgust you?" Russell looked hopeful for a split second, excitement flaring in his eyes.

Timmy fiddled with his glass, contemplating the answer silently to himself, how could he hate something like that? That would be hating himself, Timmy sighed yet again, adjusting his glasses and turned to his boss. "Sir, of course not and what is there to be disgusted by? So, what if you seek companionship in the same gender or attracted to the same gender? It isn't disgusting, it's purely natural sir." Timmy bit his lower lip.

Russell nodded and held his reply for the moment, trying to gather his courage. "There's… more."

If his boss was trying to give him a heart attack, he was succeeding. Timmy nodded meekly, flashing him a weak smile. He felt nervous and he didn't want to know the person that his boss was infatuated with, especially if Timmy knew the person.

"Timmy, you can leave after I tell you, you can quit and I won't blame ya, you can punch me and I'll accept it." Timmy raised an eyebrow, had his boss sensed his distress or read his thoughts? Timmy just nodded, not saying much.

"Timmy, you can leave after I tell you, you can quit and I won't blame ya, you can punch me and I'll accept it." Timmy raised an eyebrow, had his boss sensed his distress or read his thoughts? Timmy just nodded, not saying much.

"I now know how Jeff feels when he tries to admit he's wrong." Russell mumbled to himself, he couldn't help but insert little jokes here and there. "Timmy I.-" The phone had decided at that time to interrupt his sentence of 'I love you' Russell growled at the phone, glaring at the device. "Excuse me sir for the moment." Timmy withdrew from the couch with grace and slunk out through the door, taking his call.

"Are you friggin serious universe?!" Russell sighed, rubbing his temples, he needed a drink. "It's so hard to let me have one moment, it's so hard to let me one little tincy moment of saying how I feel! Just once, I wish I could say I was in love with Timmy!" Russell shouted to the whole universe and he had temporarily forgotten the guest outside. Timmy dropped his phone with utter shock and frozen in place like an anchor weighing him down.

"Sir, c-could you repeat that?" Timmy couldn't have heard what his Boss had just said, the womanizing sleazebag that had slept with over one hundred women, the sleazebag that was apparently so irresistibly charming that he could probably bag any woman without little effort. Key word in that sentence, 'apparently', Timmy knew that his Boss was far from that but a gentler more suave man, if he only let that side out.

"Timmy before you freak out like a girl, I just want to say, it's been an honour being your boss and it has been honour knowing you." Russell expected the outcome of Timmy freaking out and Russell couldn't blame Timmy for freaking out. "You've helped me and supported me, I just want to say thank you." Russell whispered with a content smile, a genuine smile for the first time in a long time.

"S-sir, oh good heavens, I didn't actually think my feelings would ever be returned." Timmy stuttered and was a panicking mess. "I h-have to be dreaming or has someone spiked my drink? Fairly possible! Oh.. no, what if I died?!" Timmy trailed on.. with endless possibilities of how this was merely a fantasy and not a reality. Russell chuckled at the stuttering display and captured Timmy's lips with his own. The kiss was slow but passionate, meshing together in and exploring the forbidden regions that were once fantasized. Russell carefully darted his tongue into Timmy's mouth, forcing his lips to spread open and running his tongue along Timmy's back teeth, tasting every sweet inch of Timmy like he wanted.

The pair couldn't be pulled apart by anything, not even by gravity. They both stumbled into the bedroom… and the rest is left to your imagination.

* * *

**_A few days later…_**

"Russell! How many times do I have to explain this? We cannot do such an undignified act in your office!" Timmy knew his boss had a sex drive but he hadn't realized his boss was this frisky. "But Timmy!" Russell whined, clinging to the younger man. "No one's around, just you and me.." Russell whispered seductively. "All alone, don't be shy." Russell rubbed Timmy's neck and sweeping his fingers over that one spot. "Russell! E-enough, getting me hot and bothered won't persuade me into doing _that." _Timmy hissed but he felt his resolve crumbling.

"_Just this one time,~_'" Russell whispered yet again, smirking like a coy fox.

"For the last time, I AM NOT HAVING SEX WITH YOU IN YOUR OFFICE!" Timmy screeched.

Adam slowly backed out away from the scene… he didn't hear anything or see anything…

* * *

**Author notes: **Well there hadn't been many fictions for this pair so I.. wrote my own, good or bad? Reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism. :3' I hope you enjoy, every review, view or click is appreciated.

Love.

_L.H~_


End file.
